


hazey

by johnnysilverhand



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Cuckolding, Deepthroating, F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysilverhand/pseuds/johnnysilverhand
Summary: Tonight, you found yourself laying on a bed – a big glorious bed, for the first time in what felt like years. Everything around you felt hazy and warm, almost like you were floating. Arthur slowly kissed your inner thighs, right near the top where it was the most sensitive. You’d been thinking about this for a long time and finally, here he was - right between your legs





	hazey

Tonight, you found yourself laying on a bed – a big glorious bed, for the first time in what felt like years. Everything around you felt hazy and warm, almost like you were floating. Arthur slowly kissed your inner thighs, right near the top where it was the most sensitive. You’d been thinking about this for a  _long_  time and finally, here he was - right between your legs. The scruff of his mustache lightly grazed you and it sent chills up your spine. He kissed you up right up the line connecting your thigh to your mound and across then down the other side. You ached for him as he teased you, placing kisses in every place but the one you desired the most. You raised your hips too meet his mouth in a desperate attempt to lure him in as another wave of desire rolled through you.

John sat and watched. You could see that his cock was hard and pressed against his jeans. His eyes looked wild and hungry as he watched you squirm. Suddenly Arthur’s tongue parted you, slickening your already wet cunt. You let out a gasp as he finally gave in, giving you exactly what you wanted. You gripped the bed sheets tightly and moved your body up to meet his mouth as he swirled his tongue around your clit. You met John’s gaze as his mouth set in a fine amused line. Arthur kept working between your legs and you could feel yourself getting closer. Your breathing had become shaky and every wave of pleasure grew more intense – until Arthur pulled his head back. He watched you intently as you writhed in desperation.

“Arthur - Please …” You trailed off as you felt John behind you on the bed, opposite of Arthur. He grabbed your arms and pinned them down above your head then placed his hand over your mouth tightly. 

“Is this what you want?” He whispered in your ear. You could feel his breath on your neck, causing you to squirm hard against him. Arthur grabbed your legs and delved his tongue back in. “I want you to cum for us.”

Finally, Arthur allowed you to get there. Time slowed down as you felt yourself dissolve into pleasure, and you whimpered as John and Arthur loosened their grip on you. Arthur wanted you up and on all fours - you knew this wasn’t over just yet. He stood up, meeting your face with his pelvis. His cock was longer than you’d imagined, and thick. Your head was still spinning from your orgasm but you gently swirled your tongue around the tip. Soon you felt John’s fingers slide up your slit, which was still soaking wet, and another pang of pleasure shot through you. You could hear the buckle of his pants behind you, but Arthur quickly averted your attention back to him as he held the back of your head and pushed himself into your throat. He slowly pulled himself in and out as you tightened your mouth around him, keeping eye contact. You were so wet you that it was practically dripping down your leg. 

John started to tease you with the tip of his cock, playing at your entrance. Then slowly he pushed himself in, making you moan loudly with Arthur still in your mouth. John then slammed into your harder, and faster – pushing Arthur deeper into your throat. 

“You like being treated like a little slut?” Arthur asked and you nodded in obedience. 

Arthur pulled himself out quickly, allowing you to catch your breath as John flipped you into your back. He spread your legs and played with you as you adjusted yourself, the base of your neck meeting the end of the mattress. Arthur placed his hand on your throat, then slowly pushed himself back into your mouth as John slid inside of you.

“You’re so fucking tight.” John grunted as he slammed into you again. Arthur sped up as he deep throated you and you knew he was about to cum.

“Uhmmm....Y/N?” Your eyes suddenly snapped open and you shot straight up in your bell roll. The sun was shining bright through the slat of your tent. 

“Arthur?” You rubbed your eyes and there he stood, broad and with the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen.

“You know, I was worried about ya. I thought I heard you moan – I mean, call my name. Or was that John’s name?” He chuckled.

“Oh my god, get OUT!” You quickly grabbed a nearby shoe and tossed it at him, but you were only met with howling laughter.

“You best be gettin' out of bed there, missy! There’s chores to be done.” And with a quick wink Arthur disappeared out of the tent. 


End file.
